137th/Bellobration
'''Bellobration'''/137th edition Bellobration is the 137th edition of the RBBB circus which was released on DVD in 2007. And was the red unit tour form 2007 to 2008. The opening and tight rope The DVD starts with Bello Nock on the show screen and telling the audience that the bellobration and that the party will never end. But unfortunately Bello makes a wrong turn and falls on a bungee cord with his balloons and lands on a tight rope and loses his balloons. Then as the balloons float in the air the tight rope happens and tell the brothers history as they also cross the tight rope in bassets. Fun Fact: the tightrope is 40 feet in the air clown alley/ dancing with the clowns Bello thinks he needs some dancing lessons and decides to go to clown alley but as he arrives and sees the clowns dancing which causes him to have second thoughts. Then the gag happens which is Dancing with the clowns the first group is dancing the forbition with a person and a fake person and at the end the dummy flies of and loses. Then the next group is doing the quick step but is disqualified for being a clown in a fake disguise. Then the 3rd group is doing the ballet and is doing good but keeps bouncing on her but and loses. Then the 4th group is doing the salsa with one of the clowns having a pot of salsa on her head but rips off part off her dress and again loses. The 5th and final group is doing the waltz but as there about to start the fake clown form group one comes out of nowhere and falls on her and causes them to lose. However one of the clowns gets up while the other one injured while ringmaster Tyrone mcfarlan tells the couple that they are almost disqualified if they cant find another partner. Then the female clown pulls out a janitor rips off his shirt and dances hip hop and does flips and the judges like it he and wins. Teeter board and tigers So Bello asks the teeter board troop if they help him get his balloon down and do it successfully but as Bello moves the stack falls down then Bello thanks the leader for help but as he is about to shake his hand his balloon flies off and tries to think of another way to try to get it. Then the teeter board troop starts to do there act and even doing a 5 person high human pyramid with Simon one of the members crowning the top and do it successfully. Fun fact: One of the team members is a gymnast athlete. Bello is walking around and finds Taba Maluensla as he is doing flips and practicing for his performance then Bello ask him where are the tigers but can't understand Bellos language until he speaks Spanish then Taba shows him but Bello runs away. Then Taba starts his act with white and striped tigers and even the tigers jumping over him and rolls and hops on 2 feet and asks the audience to help him call jewlly who is one of the striped tigers to come over to him. Fun fact: Azucar means sugar in Spanish Circus fit and elephants. One circus member asks Bello where hes going but he is out of breath and the circus member tells Bello he needs to get Circus fit and exercise with the performer as Bello tells the people watching the DVD of how eating healthy and exercising makes the performers what they do best at the greatest show on earth. Fun fact: the performers exercise at least 4 hours per day. Then Bello asks how are the fittest and healthiest performers in the show and he saids that of course its the elephants but informs the audience that there are less than 35,000 Asian elephants in the world during the making of the DVD. But said's that the Ringling bros and Barnum and bailey circus elephant conservation is helping these endangered species with the newest addition maple. Then the elephant act with an Asian theme with elephants standing on there heads and standing on 2 feet and ends with doing the famous elephant line. Fun fact: The 10 elephants in the show together weigh about 85,000 which is 42.5 tons